1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to the field of LED televisions, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and system for adjusting white balance data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the LED technologies improve and mature, LED televisions are gradually battling for the market and are becoming mainstream products in the television market.
At present, some research and development experts have proposed methods and system for adjusting white balance data. However, most of the methods and systems are directed to adjustment on channels of all the signal sources of the LED television one channel by one channel. In this way, with respect to hardware couplings, such materials are cables are needed for all the signal sources; and with respect to software development, time for adjustment has been increased in multiple as that needed for adjustment with respect to a single channel. This increases the cost and the efficiency is lower than the method for single channel adjustment.
Accordingly, in the prior art, adjusting all the signal sources for the television one signal source by one signal source causes a waste of time.